Julie
Not to be confused with Juliette. Julie '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, her skill level is 240, and she usually plays with Jake or Emma. In Baseball, her skill level is good at about 800-900 and her team consists of her, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko and Ai. '''Julie plays on the teams of Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta and Theo. She does not play Boxing though. Wii Sports Resort Julie appears near the 1440 mark in Table Tennis, being the fifth best. She is rather extremely skillful and uses fast hits very often. In Showdown, Julie makes often appearances, usually in Red Armor. In Swordplay, her skill is around 675 and she is good. In Basketball, her level is 296+ (the 20th worst player), and she is partnered with Yoko and Steph. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 12th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Julie is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 50 edits on "Wii Sports" articles or for making 1 edit on a "Portuguese Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is Jūrī. * Julie appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery JulieDACotQR.JPG|Julie's QR Code. Badge-3-4.png|Julie's badge. Badge-38-2.png|Julie's badge. Badge-76-0.png|Julie's badge. 37- Julie's Team.jpg|Julie's Baseball Team. JulieSwordplay.jpg|Julie as a rival at Swordplay Showdown. IMG 2048.jpg|User:LilGreenYoshi against Julie in Swordplay Duel. Juile Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Julie in Swordplay Duel. 20180210_072142.jpg|Julie in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_074504.jpg|Julie and her teammates Steph and Yoko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (45).png|Julie about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (5).png|Julie in Baseball. 2018-04-04 (5).png|Julie doubling up with Emma in Wii Sports Tennis. 1531954326384771958784.jpg 1532005265710415403809.jpg|Another photo of Julie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.23.32_PM.png|Julie wearing purple armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-25.png|Julie doubling up with Jake in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0461.JPG|Julie playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0680.JPG 2018-08-28 (22).png|Julie in Cycling. IMG_0841.JPG Shohei, Jessie, and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sarah, Julie, and Shohei participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg JulieinBaseballpng.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Julie, Fumiko, and Eva featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (67).png 2018-11-15 (97).png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Miguel, and Julie participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (38).png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Gwen, Julie, and Nelly participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Julie in Bowling.JPG Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Julie, David and Miyu participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG 1670.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(33).jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2545.jpg Level 19.png Capture d’écran 2019-03-02 à 13.44.12.png Patrick,_Miyu_and_Julie_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Julie, Mia and Mike participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Julie,_Jackie_and_Rainer_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Julie, Takashi, Gabriele and Misaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hayley, Julie, Saburo and Tatsuaki participating in Startegy Steps in Wii Party.png Eduardo,_Tommy,_Julie_and_Haru_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png James, Saburo and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Julie as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Nelly, Shohei and Julie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tommy, Julie and Nelly participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Pablo, Chika, Julie and Alex participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Julie, Maria, Vincenzo and Abe participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Orange Females Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed